Help me figure one out!
by Rhapsody a la Selene
Summary: A small village is taken over by the leader of the Sank Kingdom. The true ruler, is his general. What happens when you through in beautiful women and enslavement? *Typical Pairings* Chapter 3 loaded.
1. Prologue

__

A.N. Hey all, this is my first fanfic under this name. I also write under the name of Liss, but I just felt like trying a new name and a fresh story.

Disclaimer- I don't own them, looks like I'll just have to get over it.

****

Prologue

Golden light from the early April sun shone down on the awaking forest. It warm enough to begin wearing summer clothing, but still too cool to go without a light jacket or shawl. For there was a slight chill to the air from winter's recent departure. But the gentle rolling hills were already covered in lush spring grass.

Wild flowers were beginning to bloom and the young women from the village were gathering bouquets for the upcoming spring festival. Everyone had been waiting and preparing for this day. This is what they looked forward to every year. The spring/summer solstice and the winter solstice were the only real days of rest. So everyone was up before the sun and no one planned on retiring until very late that evening.

As the food began to cook and the last of the decorations were hung, everyone gathered at the party field. Women and men alike came dressed in their finest. The young wore the most daring outfits they could get away with. For this was a time to laugh, flirt and be merry.

Little did this village know that disaster and great change was on the way. Many lives would fade completely and new ones would take their place.

__

Well? You like? Review to let me know and I'll put out the first chapter as soon as I revise it a little. Thanks!


	2. Character List

__

A.N. I know you may be thinking that this is a TK/ZM fanfic, but it's not. It has the main pairs, like RP/HY, DM/HS. 

****

Character List

Village

Relena- governor's daughter

Sally- doctor of village

Hilde- friend to Relena, father is town hall librarian 

John Henry- governor

Andrew- brother to Sally, in love with Relena

Miranda- younger sister to Hilde

Army

Treize- ruler of Sank Kingdom

Zechs- general and blood brother to Treize

Quarte- diplomat to Treize

Heero- Lt. in charge during battle

Wu-fei- Lt. head of training

Trowa- Lt. head of strategy

Dorthy- Capt. under Heero, sometimes shares his bed

Duo- armorist, close friend to Heero

Noin- personal slave to Zechs, secretly advises him in battle maneuvers

Middi- personal slave to Trowa, spy for Free Countries' Army

Cathy- prostitute by force for army, unknown sister to Trowa

__

A.N. That is just to give you an idea as to who everyone is, that way if I don't mention their position for relation to another character, you can refer to this. I'm almost finished editing the first chapter.


	3. Angel of Mine

__

A.N. Well, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. It's not my best but I really wanted to get it posted. Please be nice with reviews. If you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all. And I am having such trouble figuring out a title for this, please help me out. Happy reading!

****

Chapter One

Music flowed through the air and into the hearts of the villagers. The young danced and sang together. All were enjoying the party. Men eye the women and they in their turn would flirt back. 

One certain young man had his eyes set on the highest "prize" of them all, Relena. She was the governor's daughter, and all but untouchable to any male around, all but him. He befriended the young girl and grew with her. He gained respect from her father and jealous looks from other young men. But all the years they were friends, he grew to love her. Not only love her, but became obsessed with her. He believed he was the only one good enough for Relena.

He took one more glance around at the party and set off towards his angel.

"Don't look now Rena but your husband to be in on his way."

Relena swatted her friend's hand off her arm. "Be quiet Hilde. That's not proper and you know it."

"Well, it's true. And most likely you'll end up with him, no matter how much I can't stand him."

Darkness fell over Relena's face. She hated the idea of arranged marriage. She wanted to marry for love. The idea of having someone else choose her life long partner and lover frightened her, even if it was her own father doing the picking.

The man of their conversation interrupted her thoughts.

"A face as beautiful as yours shouldn't look so sad. Smile for me Relena, it pains me to see that look on your face."

Hilde rolled her eyes and held back a smirk.

"You've been wearing that grin all day Andrew. Pray tell, why?"

He looked slightly at Relena and his smile reached his ears. "You really want to know?"

"Stop trying to be charming/ mysterious and just tell her."

He shot a dirty look Hilde's way. He had never really liked the dark haired impish girl. She was too smart for her own good. 'Well, once Relena is my wife, that girl won't be allowed to even look at her.' He swung his gaze back to Relena.

"Come. I believe your father would be the one to tell you."

Relena looked desperately at her friend and Andrew dragged her away. But there was nothing she could do. She knew what was happening and Relena was scared. Hilde didn't like Andrew and more than he did her. She didn't want Relena marrying the pock-faced bastard. And she couldn't believe it when she took him in as her friend. He was terribly possessive of her and Hilde had caught him on more than one occasion scaring off and other suitors. Around Relena's father though, he was completely respectful and polite. Now the governor was going to give him Relena's hand in marriage.

Hilde ran after them and came upon them talking to John Henry. Well, Andrew was talking, Relena was standing completely still, a mixture of shock, sadness and rage filled her blue eyes. As Hilde came closer she heard J.H. say something like they would "..be very happy together..". As soon as the words left his mouth Relena jumped forward and threw her hands into the air.

"How could you father?! You know how I feel about arranged marriage! You said you would let ME choose who I wanted to be with! I'm sorry Andrew, but I don't love you and I want to marry for love."

Both men were taken aback by her outburst. Relena was usually so calm and serene. They had hardly ever seen her this angry. John Henry thought she would be happy marrying a friend and not a stranger. She and Andrew seemed perfect together in his eyes. Andrew was everything he wanted in a son-in-law. He treated Relena with respect and adored her every waking moment. At least, he thought Andrew was perfect.

Before J.H. could pacify his daughter, Andrew stepped forward and grabbed Relena's wrist. "You will marry me. Your father has said so, and I say so. Whether you like it or not you will be my wife."

"Do not speak to my daughter that way young man. She does have a choice. Relena, don't turn Andrew down just yet. Please consider, take your time and think about it."

She nodded and left the field. J.H. shook his head and turned to finish speaking with one of the new farmers. Before Hilde could join her friend Andrew stepped in front of her.

"Don't think to try to change her mind. She will marry me. I'll make sure of that."

After Andrew had left, Hilde found Relena walking through the village towards the forest.

"Cheer up Rena! At least you don't' have to marry him if you don't want to. And I say don't. He's a horrible person."

Hilde continued to talk and they crested Raven Hill, named after the birds who nest there during the summer. 

"I just say forget him and never marry. That's what me and Miranda plan on doing….."

Relena's hand shot over her mouth as they came to the crest of the hill. She put her finger over her own mouth, signaling her friend to be silent. Hilde nodded and Relena removed her hand and pointed through the trees.

There in Lilac Valley was the Sank Army, camped and lying in wait for God knows what.

Hilde's voice dropped to a whisper. "Why on earth would they be here Rena?"

She shrugged her shoulder's. "I don't know. Maybe they are just passing through."

"You think?"

"I hope so."

Relena continued to observe the massive armament. There were rows of tents for the soldiers and she could pick out the commander's tents by the flags flying from their peaks.

As her gaze traveled over the encampment Relena saw that it was like a small moveable town. There was an armory and a large fire off to one side for cooking. It was quite a sight for the two women.

Hilde shook Relena out of her ravine, "Come, we must tell your father."

She nodded and the ran back to the party. Little did either know what awaited them when they arrived.

__

Well? How is it so far? Please review. I'll have the next chapter out soon!

Rhapsody a la Selene (Music of the Moon) 


	4. Dying Amazon Spirit

__

A.N. Hello those of you who reviewed! and those who didn't, it's okay, you get another chance with this chapter! 

Syren2003- Thanks for the review, I hope you continue to read my story once you get back!

animechick2487- So sorry about my spelling errors! I typed this in a hurry (little brother is so aggravating when he wants the computer) but I believe this chapter is okay!

Nicole- Thanks bunches for the review! But Heero and Dorthy do sleep together, for now. Worry not though, it plays into my story and I don't plan on writing a lemon for them, it is only mentioned through the story, but I may. I haven't decided yet.

Symee-Sama- Thanks so much for your support. I do like the Heero/ Dorthy "thing" because it gives a hint of jealousy to the story later, but they don't stay together as I said before.

Now! On to the next chapter!

****

Chapter 2

A gentle breeze ruffled the flap of the camel colored tent. A bed sat neatly made to one side while the other was the complete opposite. A table was littered with maps and papers. At it's edge was an oil lamp burning which filled the tent with a soft light that reflected off the pale gold hair of General Zechs Merquise.

He looked over the letter in his hand again. It just didn't make sense to him why his commander would want to take over this village. Treize even gave explicit orders to take the women in as slaves. But why? This village paid their taxes and didn't seem to have any connection whatsoever with the Free County's Army. Zechs just didn't understand his 'brother's' motives for this invasion of sorts.

The light spilled out and a cloaked figure entered. The deep hood shadowed their face and hid their features.

Zechs never looked up from his reading as he addressed this intruder. "Have they made it?"

A melodic voice spoke from the depths of the hood. "Yes, they questioned why but they did as they were told anyway." They pulled back the hood and the face of Lucrezia Noin came into view.

Zechs looked up at her as last and when he did she unclasped the cloak. It pooled at her feet and the soft light from the lamp made her skin glow. She was bare from the waist up, a black emblem tattooed on her upper right arm flared out in contrast to her pale skin. She wore a breezy dark blue skirt which concealed nothing and her master's eyebrows rose the her appearance. She stepped around the table and raised her head so that their eyes could meet.

"You've had a long day sir. So much stress has been on you. Worry not over this task. Let me help you relax."

She took his hand in her's and led him over the bed. She slid them up the planes of his stomach and slipped the cotton shirt off his shoulders. Noin kissed his neck and let her tongue lick his collar bone. Zechs brought his hands to her waist and sat on the bed. He kissed her belly button, letting his tongue slid in. She moaned slightly and he lay back pulling her on top of him. She pulled up her skirt so she could straddle him. Zechs saw her nipple hanging in front of him and pulled it into his mouth. As he ran his tongue over it and sucked it lightly Noin dropped her head and sighed in pleasure.

A sudden shout from outside pulled the two from their activity. Zechs gave her one kiss on the cheek, for touching lips was too personal, and left her lying on the bed. He pulled his shirt back on and stepped outside.

Waiting there was Lt. Wu-fei Chang. He was dressed in his own county's cloths, but the symbol of the Sank Kingdom hung around his neck.

"Sir. You are needed at the village."

"Why? Has anything gone wrong?"

"I'm not sure sir. Lt. Yuy sent a messenger requesting you."

Noin exited the tent still wearing the see-through skirt but a ripped shirt with no sleeves now adorned her chest. (Think tight baby-tee but ripped looking and no sleeves.) Zechs spared a glance her way then turned his attention back to his Lt.

"He did not give any reason?"

Wu-fei shook his head.

Zechs sighed. "Alright. Ride there and tell Lt. Yuy I will be there shortly." He turned away.

"Um..sir?" Wu-fei motioned to his left shoulder.

"Ah yes. Forgive me Lt. Chang. I forgot about your shoulder. When I get to the village I will see about sending a doctor back here to set it."

He bowed and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs was almost completely dressed and was lacing up his boots as the stable boy poked his head in signaling his horse was ready. He waved him away and took the glass of wine Noin offered him.

"How long will you be gone?"

He gulped the last of the liquid down and handed her the glass. "I am not sure. It depends on what has happened. Why do you ask?" 

She gracefully sat onto his lap and played with a piece of his hair. "I will miss you if you are gone too long."

"Don't try that. You just don't want to be cooped up in this tent alone." Noin dropped her hand and stared at her lap. Zechs ran a hand through her short black hair. "I know you wish to run through those woods and hunt and see the people of the village. It is in your blood. I understand that and I will allow you to ride with me, for I do not wish for your Amazon spirit to die."

Tears were running over her cheeks. She was the only one left from her tribe. All her sisters had died from having to live the life of a slave.

"Thank you. I truly am glad you are my master."

He kissed her cheek and patted her back. "Come, we must leave now. Would you prefer to ride or run?"

"Oh please, could I run?"

Zechs chuckled. "Of course. I trust you not to leave from my side."

__

A.N. Well? like this chapter? Is it getting better? I'm trying to introduce the characters slowly so you can get a feel for them. And Noin is somewhat humble, but she has spirit too. That will come out later though. Please review!! I'll have Chapter three out as soon as I can! 


	5. Caught

__

A.N. Hey all. Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer has been messing up and I couldn't get online. Anyway. Thank you to all who reviewed. But I have one favor to ask you all. Could you please help me figure out a title to this story? I have the worst time trying to figure titles out. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

****

Chapter Three

Relena sat in the living area of her father's house. At the table were three strange gentlemen, a woman and her father. At the moment they were silent, apparently waiting for someone else to arrive.

It had happened so fast...

*Flashback Relena's POV*

We were running. That is what strikes me first because I seemed to always be out of breath.

As we got to the base of the hill beside the party hill something didn't seem right. It was too quiet. The music had stopped and when Hilde and I crested the hill a strange site was before us. Everyone was being slowly led away in groups. From what she could tell it was by families. They were being led away by men dressed in the Sank Kingdom uniform. 

"Oh no Relena. They beat us here!"

Before I could even breath I felt something press against my neck. A voice icy enough to match the cold steel spoke harshly.

"Well, well, what have I found. Get up, now!"

As I rose and turned I came face to face with a woman. I had to admit she was quite stunning. her face was oval and her eyebrows seemed off from the rest of her features. But her personality was all in her hair. It fell to her knees and she swung it whenever she moved. The setting sun glinted off the pale cream color as she called for a few men. Three came and took us while the blonde woman followed behind.

"Take them to Lt. Yuy." She stared right into my eyes before she turned away. Shivers ran down my spine from her chilling eyes. All I could do was drop my head as they took us away.

I was somewhat surprised to see them leading us to my house. When we entered the first thing my eye's settled on was my father, crumpled on the floor in the hall. Letting out a cry I broke away from my captures and knelt at his side.

"Father! Father what is going on?!"

"He can't respond. Governor Darlin is temporarily unconscious."

"I can see that!" I spat. The man was very tall and thin. His brown hair hung over his face, hiding one eye. He motioned and the three solders hauled Hilde and myself into the living area.

"Who are you? State your names."

Hilde looked nervously at me. She was scared, of that there was no doubt. I had to be strong for her though.

"This is Hilde Schbeiker and I am Relena Darlin."

The tall man narrowed his green eye at me. The look made me feel as if he were picking apart the inside of my head, looking for something.

"Do not look so frightened child. Lt. Barton will not harm you."

A pale haired man stepped through the door followed by a cruel looking man with unruly chocolate hair, and deep but cold persian the woman from earlier. They crossed and the fair haired man bent to check on my father.

"Really Trowa, did you have to knock him out?"

"He tried to fight us. There wasn't anything else to do at the moment."

The man with cruel eyes spoke, "So he has refused?"

The man called Lt. Barton nodded. 'Cruel Eyes' signaled a soldier and spoke softly with him. He nodded and left.

"Get the governor up and send the other girl home. But you..." he pointed at me, "You stay in here."

I watched as they dragged my father off the floor and sat him at one of the chairs in our kitchen. The soldier smacked him into consciousness and even I could see the blood trickle from his nose. The three gentlemen and woman sat around the table silently staring at my father. 

*Back to Third Person*

Zechs rode up outside of the Darlin residence. A soldier took his horse Eypion's bridal and let his general dismount. But he didn't move into the house, he just stood there.

"Um, sir? I believe they are waiting for you inside the house."

"Just a second solider. I'm waiting for someone myself."

Before the young man could comprehend what the general was saying a shadow came over him. He looked up and perched like a cat on the top of the horse was a woman. The soldier was so shocked he stepped back and tripped over his own two feet.

Zechs chortled and watched as Noin descended from the horse. Her eyes glowed from her run and the freedom of it renewed her spirit.

"Come my Amazon, let us see what the trouble is."

"Certainly my lord."

They entered the house, Zechs first with Noin following behind him. She did not walk as the typical slave would, with head down and hands folded. No, she strode in head held high and arms swinging easily at her side. They stood in the hall. To the right was the kitchen and Zechs left Noin in the hall and addressed his Lt's. 

"Well, what is the problem? What have you dragged me from my bed for?"

Oddly Governor Darlin spoke first, "I refuse to give over this village willingly! The people I represent agree to fight you to the end!" At his declaration he stood but before he could launch himself at Zechs a sword shot out and stabbed him in his thigh.

Lt. Heero Yuy took the edge of the table cloth and wiped his sword clean. A small rift of laughter escaped Captain Dorothy Catalonia's lips.

"Governor Darlin!" Quatre Winner leapt from his seat and ripped some of the clean table cloth. He wrapped the stab wound and helped Darlin to his feet. "Lt. Yuy, please try to refrain from these acts in the future. This is no way to act in front of a lady." He motioned to the doorway behind Zechs. The general turned and cam face to face with Relena.

His eyes grew wide and a quick glance at Noin proved she saw it too. Zechs' eyes softened and he approached her. "Same hair, same eyes, almost a perfect match." he whispered. He turned, "Governor Darlin, who is this child's mother? For she looks nothing like you, her mother must have been beautiful. Dear child, what is your name?"

She wanted to cower, she was so afraid, but the words she spoke came out even and calm. "My name is Relena. May I ask yours?" She looked into his eyes for they and his mouth were the only visible features of his face. He wore a fitted helmet and his long hair flowed out the back. Oddly his eyes looked kind and he answered her in an equally kind voice.

"I am General Zechs Merquise. The woman behind you is Lucrezia Noin. I am sorry to tell you Relena that I will take over this village under orders from my superior. You and whatever others I deem worthy, will come with us."

Relena's eyes widened. She had heard rumors that the Sank Army took slaves. But she thought they were only that, rumors. Now to find herself becoming a slave, being pulled out of her home and life she's known turned out to be too much for her. And she saw blackness.

Everyone watched as Noin caught Relena.

"Poor girl. She's fainted. I say she won't last one month as a slave."

"Be quiet Captain Catalonia. Your mockery is not required." Lt. Trowa Barton silenced her.

Dorothy turned up her nose and stood beside Lt. Yuy. He spared a glance at her but turned to glare at the wall after she smiled slightly at him.

Zechs watched Quatre hold back a smile and motioned for Noin to leave with Relena. She carried the girl to a small cot\bed on one side of the living area. She brushed some hair off her hair. "You are going to be the cause of many problems little one. I can see it now."

__

A.N. Well? I think I'll end it there for the moment. Sorry I never mentioned Zechs' helmet. It looks like the one he wore in the series and I thought it was a good way of showing his distinction between his two personas. Anyway, please review, and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Don't forget! I would love to hear your ideas for a title! Next part will be out soon! 


End file.
